


Shelter

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: Irondad and Spiderson [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Peter Parker has a good heart, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark worries, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Tony and Happy are worried when Peter tracking information shows him returning to an alleyway every day for half an hour.





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Two in one day! I'm on a roll! Thank you so much for everyone for reading and leaving prompts and comments! You are all amazing. 
> 
> This prompt is from Anonygma: Peter finds a stray puppy or kitten (depends on your preference ^^). Like maybe he's been coming to the same alleyway for a while to check up on the little critter, feeding it and such, and Tony notices on the tracking device and goes to see why he's been going to the same place over and over again. XD
> 
> I hope you enjoy and I apologize for any mistakes.

 

“Hey Boss,” Happy said.

 

“If this is about the meeting that started an hour ago – I’m afraid I’m going to be late,” Tony said.

 

“You had a meeting,” Happy frowned.

 

Tony cocked his head. “What are you here for?”

 

Happy held up his Starkpad. “I’m here about the kid.”

 

“What about the kid?” Tony asked. “FRIDAY, pull up vitals for Peter.”

 

“Peter’s vitals are all currently fine, Boss,” FRIDAY reported. “He is currently patrolling Queens where he has stopped one mugging and helped a lost child find his parents.”

 

“Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” Tony asked Happy. “Because that is exactly what it feels like.”

 

“No,” Happy huffed. “I’ve been tracking his routes like you asked me too and Peter keeps going back to one spot.”

  
“FRIDAY bring up Peter’s tracking for the past week.”

 

“Of course, Boss. Bringing up the map now,” FRIDAY said.

 

Tony studied the map and frowned when he saw that Happy was correct. Peter had been patrolling all around Queen but would continually return to one spot, spending a good half an hour there each afternoon. Tony zoomed in on the map and frowned when there was nothing but an alley way there. The buildings on either side was a Vietnamese restaurant and an apartment building – nothing that would particularly interesting to a teenager dressed in a high-tech onesie.  

 

“Has Peter said anything to you?” Tony asked.

 

“Would I be bringing this to you if he did?” Happy said.

 

“What the hell is he doing?” Tony muttered.

 

“Drugs?” Happy suggested.

 

Tony stared at him. “Drugs? Peter doing drugs?”

 

“What? Kids to drugs these days. They eat laundry detergents in those pods.”

 

“That’s disturbing,” Tony said. “But you’ve met Peter. Can you imagine him doing drugs?”

 

Happy shrugged. “No.”

 

“Okay then. Guess I’ll have to investigate,” Tony said.

 

“What are you going to do?” Happy asked.

 

Tony tapped his chin. “Peter’s staying for the weekend. I’ll ask him how he’s patrolling going and see what he says.”

 

Happy nodded. “Solid. I like it. You’re going to spy on him too, right?”

 

“Yeah, not shit.”

* * *

 

 

“Incoming call from Tony Stark,” Karen informed Peter.

 

“Oh, um thanks,” Peter said. “Hey dad.”

 

“Hey kid, want me to come pick you up?” Tony asked.

 

“Oh, no it’s okay you don’t have to. I’ll be there soon,” Peter said.

 

“You still patrolling?” Tony frowned. “Dinners nearly ready. I ordered the pizza five minutes ago.”

 

“I’m nearly done,” Peter said. “I’ll be there soon.”

 

“Everything okay their bud?” Tony asked.

 

“Yeah! Patrolling is going great. I just have to finish up here and I’ll be there in ten,” Peter said.

 

“Where are you exactly?” Tony asked.

 

“Just finding my back pack,” Peter said. “I’ll be home soon. Bye.”

 

“See you soon,” Tony said and the call ended.

 

Peter bit his lip. He hated lying to Tony but for some reason he didn’t feel like sharing this with anyone just yet.

 

“Woof!”

 

Peter cradled the furry face that was panting up at him and Peter gave his head a pat. A week ago, Peter had heard a small cry and when he went to investigate he had found the small thing curled up in a small boy freezing cold. Peter had quickly webbed home, grabbed some food and blankets and webbed back to the pup.

 

For the past week he had been earning the small puppy’s trust, spending half an hour with the puppy every week. He finally thought that he had gained the trust of the puppy to bring it to the local shelter where it could get adopted and have a new home.

 

“Okay, puppy,” Peter said, gently scooping up the pup who wiggled in Peter’s hands, trying to lick his face. “Let’s get you to the shelter.”

 

The puppy yapped and Peter took this a good sign. He kept up chatter with the pup as he walked to the shelter, far too nervous to swing there even if it would have been faster. He needed the puppy to feel comfortable. It took him more than ten minutes to reach the shelter and he was worried that Tony would be calling him any second now to demand to know where he was.

 

“Uh, good evening,” Peter said as he entered the shelter and was met by three startled workers. “So- I found this little guy on the street and would you mind taking him and finding him a home?”

 

“Of course!” the younger of the workers broke out of the spell first and quickly rushed around the to take the puppy from Peter. “Thanks Spiderman.”

 

“Your welcome! Find him a good home,” Peter waved and quickly backed out of the door and webbed the nearest building.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony smiled as he watched Peter leave the vet. He couldn’t be prouder of his boy. He wasn’t sure why Peter hadn’t told him but he wasn’t going to push Peter if he didn’t want to say.

“Boss, if you want to beat Peter home you had better leave now,” FRIDAY instructed. “The pizza will also be delivered in seven minutes.”

 

“On my way,” Tony said and shot off into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and happy reading :)


End file.
